fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 14 - Cons
In broad daylight, deep within the slums district of Neo Bakugan City, a brawl has been taking place in one of the area’s many alleyways. A Darkus Fangoid is pitted against an elf-like Bakugan with wings on the underside of its arms, extremely long hooked claws on its hands, and a bandana covering its eyes… (Fangoid fires a purple blast from its mouth at the elf-like Bakugan, but it disappears as the blast crashes into a building’s wall) Boy) *Holds fist in the air* Come on, Fangoid! Keep firing until we hit that Bakugan! (As Fangoid continues to fire random shots into the air, a smaller boy with buck teeth, a backwards baseball cap, and street clothes walks out of the shadows of the alley) ???) *Snickers* Meh heh heh heh! You should know by now that you can’t touch my Aerobyte! Ability Activate! Slashing Funeral! *Aerobyte randomly appears in front of Fangoid and slashes it at speeds faster than the speed of sound, returning Fangoid to its ball form* Boy) No! I lost again! *Runs towards his rolling Fangoid* (Fangoid rolls past the buck-toothed boy, and as Fangoid’s owner runs after Fangoid, the buck-toothed boy sticks out his foot and trips Fangoid’s owner, sending him crashing into the ground) ???) *Snickers* And that’s why they call me Trip! Looks like we finally got our payment from this dweeb, eh, Rick? (A man resembling Dylan, but with spiked up hair in the front, walks out from the alley’s shadows and picks up Fangoid, putting the Bakugan in his pocket) Rick) *Sneers* Good work, Trip. As each day goes by, our collection of Bakugan grows as we invoke fear into every Brawler who crosses our path! *Pulls out a picture* Now, there is one Bakugan in particular that I wish to acquire, one that may require a little extra effort… *Crumples the blurry picture of Nexus and Valkyrie* ---- On the final day before the opening ceremonies of the Regional Tournament, Team R-Evolutions has packed their suitcases and bid farewell to some of their friends at school, prepared to leave for the tournament. (Team R-Evolutions has gathered in front of Luke’s house, saying their goodbyes to Tyler, Will, and Luke’s Mom before embarking on their journey) Tyler) *Cries* I c-can’t b-believe you’re l-leaving us b-behind, Luke! T.T *Hugs Luke tightly* Luke) *Being squeezed* Come on, Tyler, I won’t be gone that long…I’ll be back right after we’ve won the tournament. Will) *Pries Tyler off of Luke* Yeah Tyler, quit acting like a crybaby! Remember, we’ll be able to watch Luke kick some butt on TV! *Wipes a tear away and gives a thumbs up to Luke* You’d better not go and fail us, Luke! Luke) *Gives a thumbs up to Will* Don’t worry, Will, next time you see me, I’ll have that giant trophy in my hands! Tyler) *Wipes his face off and pulls out a box* Here, you’re going to need this, Luke. *Gives the box to Luke* Luke) *Shakes the box* What’s in this? Tyler) MY FRYING PAN! :D Marina) *Sheds a tear* This reminds me of when I had to say goodbye to Hayley and Macy. T.T Luke) In what ways does a frying pan relate to that? >.> Austin) Ah come on, Luke! Quit being a downer and accept this frying pan with pure happiness! :D Luke) Oh, I’ll accept this alright… *Smacks Tyler with the frying pan and knocks him out* Quick, Will! Drag him away before he wakes up! Will) Aye-aye, sir! *Salutes Luke and drags Tyler away from Luke’s house* Bobby) By the way, did you happen to say farewell to Mr. Emerson before we left school, Luke? It seemed like you two had some sort of bond going on… Luke) Yeah, I said bye to Mr. Emerson, and he encouraged me to do my best, yada yada yada. It’s a shame that he couldn’t train me as much as he wanted, though. The only lesson I learned from him was “failure”. Mom) *Walks up to Luke* Maybe that was the only lesson he wanted to teach you, son. Think about it, you had won every brawl up until you faced Zack Schneider for the first time, and you needed to experience what defeat felt like. I can tell that Mr. Emerson is a very knowledgeable man, and I’m sure he isn’t done teaching you in the ways of brawling. Luke) O_O Mom! How did YOU know about all of this? Mom) Erm…lucky guess? Luke) Right…well, it looks like you’re the last one I have to say goodbye to, Mom… *Runs up to his Mom and hugs her* Mom) *Hugs Luke* Go out there and give your all, Luke! Don’t let the competition boss you around, show them what a true Brawler is made of! And most of all, make me and your father proud! Luke) *Sheds a tear* I just wish Dad was here to see me off… Mom) If your father was still around, I’m sure he would’ve gone to this tournament in your place! That’s how much he loved brawling… Bobby) Um, if I may interrupt, it looks like it’s time for us to get rolling. We have to be at the stadium by nightfall. Luke) *Backs away* Well, it looks like this goodbye, Mom. I’ll see you when I get back… Valkyrie) *Opens up* And I’ll make sure he stays in one piece. Your son is completely safe under my protection, “Mom”. Austin) All right! Let’s get this brawling train moving! Marina) We won’t let the Order of Dragons pull anything funny on us! Luke) *Calmly* Let’s go guys… (The members of Team R-Evolutions walk away from Luke’s house as Luke’s Mom waves them off) Mom) *Calls after them* And don’t forget to put on a fresh pair of underwear every night, Luke! Luke) *Yells* MOM!!! ---- Team R-Evolutions walks through downtown Neo Bakugan City, where they have to reach the stadium at the heart of the city. (As the team walks along a sidewalk, Rick spies on the group from the top of a building, using high-tech binoculars) Rick) *Looks through the binoculars* Hmm…by the looks of things, these new maggots are members of a brawling team! They should be the perfect prey… (Rick’s binoculars pick up on a heat signal resonating from Luke’s pocket, and zoom in to scan the Bakugan resting in Luke’s pocket) Rick) *Sneers* Well, well, well…what do we have here? (The binoculars scan the Bakugan and pull up a visual of Valkyrie’s entire body in Bakugan form, along with his statistics) Rick) *Puts down his binoculars* This…is what I’ve been searching for! *Pulls out a cell phone and calls someone* Trip, get to the park as fast as you can! I think we’ve hit the jackpot… (Down below, the members of Team R-Evolutions carry on their own conversation) Bobby) I wonder what kinds of Bakugan the other competitors will have… Luke) Does it really matter what kind of Bakugan they have? We’ll just crush everything they throw at us! Marina) *Chimes in* Sorry guys, but I’ll be the one who takes down the opponents before you can even get the chance to throw out your own Bakugan! :D Bobby) Ha, I’d like to see you try! *Points to himself* I’m the team’s frontrunner, so I get to brawl in every match, no matter what! Luke) Okay, okay, no need to start any fights here. It won’t matter if either of you win or lose, because the team’s fate rests on my victory every time! *Trollface* Austin) *Sings aloud with his eyes closed* Oh, we’re going to beat the crap out of random people we don’t even know, and their Bakugan are going to get beaten down by my Drillex, winning us the tournament and all of the glory! Luke, Bobby, & Marina) *Pokerface* … (Luke, Bobby, and Marina stop walking as Austin continues to sing and march away, not even aware of what his teammates did) Bobby) Does he even know what he’s doing? .-. Luke) I doubt it, but seeing Austin march and sing is pretty darn funny. xD Marina) Should we tell Austin that we’re supposed to take a turn at this intersection, instead of continuing straight? (Austin subconsciously makes a turn into an alleyway and continues to sing, before his teammates could call out to him) Austin) *Sings aloud* Oh, we’re going to beat the crap out of random people we don’t even know, and their Bakugan are going to get beaten down by my Drillex, winning us the tournament and all of the glory! (Austin continues to sing and march until he ends up on the other side of Neo Bakugan City, somehow miraculously avoiding all cars and pedestrians) Luke) Great, now we’ve lost Austin! We should split up to find him, that way, we’d cover more ground. *Goes to chase after the direction Austin went in, but is stopped by Bobby* Bobby) There’s no point in trying to find him right now. Our main priority is to arrive at the stadium on time, and if we all split up, then we will all lose our way. For now, we follow the directions we were given to the stadium. Marina) Yeah, and it’s not like Austin will eventually figure out what he’s doing and rush back to us. Luke) Fine, we’ll go to the stadium first. But as soon as we check in at the reception desk, we leave to search for Austin! ---- A few hours pass, and Luke, Bobby, and Marina slowly near the stadium, while keeping a lookout for any sudden appearances by Austin. (Luke, Bobby, and Marina walk up to an intersection and get mixed into a large group of pedestrians, awaiting their turn to cross the road) Luke) Ugh, there’s still no sign of Austin anywhere! And now we’re stuck in a giant group of businessmen on cell phones! Bobby) Just chill out, Luke. We’re trying our best to track down Austin, but you’re overreacting to the situation. >.> (The light turns green, as Luke, Bobby, and the group of pedestrians scurry across the street) Marina) *Calls from behind* HEY! Wait for me, guys! *Tries to push through pedestrians* (Luke and Bobby turn around to see Marina jumbled in with all of the remaining people on the other side of the street, as the light turns red and cars start to speed by) Luke & Bobby) *Yell* MARINA! Marina) *Yells* It’s okay, just go on without me! I’ll meet you two at the stadium! I don’t think this rush hour will end anytime soon! Luke) *Curses to himself* Darn, now we’ve lost Marina as well… Bobby) There’s no time to wait, Luke. Let’s go! *Grabs Luke’s wrist and drags him away from the intersection* (On the other side of the road, Marina breaks out of the mob of pedestrians and runs in a different direction) Marina) *Runs* I sure hope I can catch up to those two… *Checks her watch* Maybe if I’m lucky, this different route will take me to the stadium in a shorter amount of time! (As Marina checks her watch, she accidentally runs into a man wearing an orange jacket) Rick) *Grabs Marina and sneers* Sorry, missy, but today ain’t your lucky day! I’m gonna need a bargaining chip for that super-rare Pyrus Valkyrie! Marina) *Shocked* Huh? *Gets knocked out* ---- Meanwhile, Luke and Bobby sprint along the sidewalk, following the right direction as central Neo Bakugan City slowly comes into view. Luke) *Running* With our luck, we’ll be able to reach the stadium with an hour to spare! *His BakuMeter suddenly rings* WAIT! *Stops running* Bobby) *Skids to a halt* What is it? Luke) *Checks his BakuMeter* I got a message from Marina! It says, “Meet me at Central Park as soon as you can.” Do you think she found Austin? Bobby) I dunno, but I think Central Park is just ahead! *Points down the street* Luke) Alright, things are starting to turn around for us! (Luke and Bobby run down the street towards Central Park, as Valkyrie ponders to himself inside Luke’s pocket) Valkyrie) *Silently* I don’t know why, but I believe this is trap…Luke, you had better be ready for what lies ahead… ---- Luke and Bobby run into Central Park and stop at a fountain in the middle of the park, where they meet a short, buck-toothed boy. Luke) *Pants* Hey kid, have you seen a 15-year-old girl, about my height, light blue hair, blue clothes, around here? Trip) Heh, I may know and I may not know, but I can only give ya this info at the right price. *Rubs his fingers together slyly* Bobby) *Pants* Come on Luke, this kid isn’t worth the time that we have. Let’s go ask some trustworthy people if they know where Marina is. Trip) Hey, how about you shut your yap, Spikes?! I’m trying to start a business arrangement here! *Turns to Luke* I’ll charge you 50 bucks for this information, deal? Luke) Why would I pay you 50 dollars just for information on my friend’s whereabouts? This sounds more like a con-job… Trip) Why don’tcha be more considerate, eh? This is one of my very few, special offers! Usually, I’d charge over 100 bucks for just the answers to a math test! ???) *Sneers* Now, now, Trip…there’s no need to get more out of these boys than what we actually want… (Rick walks out from behind a tree, with Marina in his grasp, as Luke and Bobby watch in horror) Trip) Fine, we’ll go with your way, Rick… Marina) *Struggles and screams* LUKE! BOBBY! Help me get away from this creep! Luke) *Yells* MARINA! *Glares at Rick* Who are you, and what do you want from us?! Rick) *Sneers* Heh, the name’s Rick, and I’m one of the big names around here. You’re lookin’ at Neo Bakugan City’s number one con artist! I’m also a collector of sorts, and whichever Bakugan crosses my eye that I deem to be rare, I have my associate Trip take down and capture that Bakugan! Trip) *Snickers* And the reason why we kidnapped your little girlfriend is that we want your prized Pyrus Valkyrie in return! Bobby) So this is all a trade-off?! What kind of sick, cruel people would trade a person just for a Bakugan to add to their collection?! Rick) There’s nothin’ sick or cruel about what we do at all. Look, I’ll let ya have your girl back, but only if you can beat this here Trip in a brawl! Luke) Fine, I accept your challenge! If I win, we get Marina back, and if you win, then you can have whatever you want! Bobby) Wait, let me help you with this, Lu- Luke) *Interrupts* No, I’ll handle these crooks. Just try to find a way to rescue Marina during the brawl, okay? Trip) *Snickers* Meh heh heh heh! I’m gonna love rolling my new Valkyrie around once this is over! >:D Rick) *Sneers* Don’t forget, all of your winnings go to me, Trip! *Throws a Gate Card to the ground* Luke & Trip) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Trip) Rise, Ventus Aerobyte! *Aerobyte comes out of its ball form* Luke) All right, Valkyrie, let’s do this for Marina’s safety! Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them at Aerobyte* Trip) Wow, we sure have made you angry! Too bad I can’t let ya hurt my Bakugan! Ability Activate! Digital Displacement! *Aerobyte dissolves into bits of data, as the two fire blasts destroy a tree* Valkyrie) I knew that this would be a trap, but how did that Bakugan just disappear?! (Aerobyte materialized directly behind Valkyrie and slashes his back several times) Luke) Valkyrie, look behind you! Ability Activate! Flame Grenades! Valkyrie) *In pain* Urgh…why you! *Turns around and throws grenade-sized fireballs into Aerobyte’s face, exploding upon impact* Trip) *Snickers* Meh heh heh heh! That didn’t work! Ability Activate! Blind Sweep! *Aerobyte materializes in front of Valkyrie and slashes him horizontally across the body* Valkyrie) *In extreme pain* Agh! I…can’t lose…this easily! Jet Turbo! *Encases himself in red flames and shoots at Aerobyte* (Aerobyte dissolves just as Valkyrie shoots through it, then materializes behind Valkyrie and uses Slashing Funeral all over his body) Luke) *Screams* VALKYRIE! YOU CAN BEAT IT, JUST FOCUS! Rick) Here, you can have your girl back! *Pushes Marina towards Bobby* I want a piece of this action! *A Bakugan rolls out of his sleeve and into his hand, as he tosses the Bakugan* Show them what true power is, Subterra Techtonic! (A large, orange robotic Bakugan appears, with two miniature satellites on its back and various weapons mounted on both arms) Bobby) Wait! You can’t just make this a two-on-one battle! That’s cheating! Rick) Do you really think I care about the rules?! All I care about is getting what I want! Ability Activate! Tactile Missile! *A rocket launcher opens up on Techtonic’s shoulder and fires a missile at Valkyrie* (Aerobyte dissolves once again as the missile hits into the weakened Valkyrie, causing a massive explosion) Luke) *Yells* Valkyrie, are you okay?! (Valkyrie emerges from the smoke, completely healed and wielding a miniature Pyro Reflector on his hand) Valkyrie) Did you really think I’d fall that easily?! Fusion Fire Blast! *Charges two fire blasts, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Techtonic* Rick) *Sneers* While you have your tricks, I have mine! Ability Activate! Aegis Shield! *An orange screen surrounds Techtonic’s body, blocking the fire blast* Trip) Don’t forget about us, either! Aerobyte, use Slashing Funeral as many times as you want! *Aerobyte materializes near Valkyrie and slashes him several times again* Luke) Rrgh, stop it with all of this cheating! Ability Activate! Cinder Sphere! *Valkyrie creates a fireball and throws it at Aerobyte* (Aerobyte dissolves to avoid the fireball, then materializes next to Techtonic) Rick) Rules are nothing more than useless guidelines! Ability Activate! Detonation! *Techtonic launches a tiny device into the air* (Aerobyte grabs the device and materializes in front of Valkyrie, attaching the device to Valkyrie’s chest gem and pressing the button on it, dissolving as Valkyrie is blown up) Trip) *Snickers* Meh heh heh heh! That had to have defeated Valkyrie! >:D (The smoke from the explosion clears up, revealing a completely unscathed Valkyrie) Valkyrie) Was that really the best you had? Pathetic! Fuego Embargo! *Glows red and releases a heat wave at Techtonic, destroying every mechanical part of its body and returning Techtonic to its ball form* Rick) *Catches Techtonic and sneers* This ain’t the end between us, kid! Next time we meet, your Valkyrie is mine! *Runs away* (Aerobyte materializes directly behind Valkyrie, with a hooked claw raised into the air) Trip) Unlike my low-life boss, I won’t be losing this fight! Ability Activate! Hook Slash! *Aerobyte swings its claw down on Valkyrie, but Valkyrie turns around and grabs Aerobyte’s wrist* Luke) Too bad! Now that Valkyrie’s figured out your tricks, you’re finished! Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up as he punches Aerobyte, returning it to its ball form* Valkyrie) Now, scurry along, little mouse! *Kicks Trip, sending him flying into the air* (Bobby and Marina run over to Luke, as Valkyrie returns to his ball form) Bobby) Way to go, Luke! You took down two opponents all by yourself! Marina) Yeah, and thanks for saving me, you two lugs! *Hugs Luke and Bobby* Luke) *Rubs the back of his head* Haha, now all we have to do is find Austin and get to the stadium in time! R-Evolutions Episode 15 - Surrounded Episode 14 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes